


Wrong Thing to Say

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Gabriel could tell instantly that something was wrong. Sam froze and the atmosphere in the room changed from hot and loving to cold and despairing.





	Wrong Thing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I came up with. I hope you enjoy!

“Do you like that, Samuel?” Gabriel asked. He smirked as he thrust into his human. 

The Winchesters hadn’t had a case to work on that day so the archangel had whisked Sam away for some “entertainment.” He’d wanted to spend some time teasing the hunter but the man hadn’t been in the mood for slow. Work had kept them both busy and they hadn’t had time for more than a quick handjob in two weeks. 

“Yeah, Gabriel. Just like that. I want you to fill me up,” Sam panted as he forced his arms and legs to continue holding him up. He was on the California King bed in Gabriel’s home in Paris. 

“Mmm. My filthy, little cumslut,” the archangel said seductively, gripping Sam’s hips a little tighter.

Gabriel could tell instantly that something was wrong. Sam froze and the atmosphere in the room changed from hot and loving to cold and despairing. The archangel stilled his pistoning hips.

“Sam?” he asked softly. “What’s wrong?” Sam didn’t answer but Gabriel heard the man sniffle. That wasn’t a good sign. Gabriel slowly pulled out of Sam and shifted over to the hunter’s left side so they could talk face to face. As soon as he moved, however, Sam collapsed on the bed and turned away from him, curling up in fetal position. 

“Go away,” Sam mumbled. His voice was so quiet and full of sorrow that it made Gabriel’s heart ache.

“Not when you’re this upset, Kiddo. I don’t think that’s what you need right now,” Gabriel replied. “Do you want some clothes?”

It took a minute but finally the archangel saw Sam give a small nod. Gabriel snapped his fingers, dressing himself and Sam in flannel sleep pants and comfortable t-shirts. He moved to lay behind Sam but left some space between their bodies because he knew that as much as the man craved physical affection, sometimes he didn’t want to be touched.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Silence. “Come on, Sam, talk to me. Obviously I said or did something wrong but I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what it is.” 

Sam didn’t answer for a few minutes and Gabriel started to wonder if maybe it would be better for him to leave. “Do you really think I’m a slut?” Sam asked finally, his voice a bit distorted from the tears.

“What?”

“You called me your ‘filthy little cumslut,’” Sam explained. “Is that really what you think of me?”

“Well, yeah. I guess so,” Gabriel said. He still wasn’t sure what the problem was. He’d used dirty talk with Sam all the time and the hunter always loved it. 

“That’s…” Sam sniffled again. “That’s what Ruby would call me. Said I was a slut and a whore for fucking a demon. I knew she was right though so I didn’t care. I just...I thought you were different.”

Gabriel felt a few tears start to fall from his eyes. “Oh, Sam.” He moved a little closer to the hunter and wrapped an arm around his middle. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Sam tried to move out from Gabriel’s grasp but the archangel refused to lift his arm. “I love you, Samshine. I’ve said that before but maybe it hasn’t quite sunk in yet. I only use dirty talk because it usually turns us both on. The goal is never to be derogatory.”

“How is that not a bad thing?” Sam asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. “You don’t need to lie to sleep with me.”

“It’s not a bad thing because it’s one of the many things I love about you,” Gabriel answered. “I’ve...I’ve done a lot of things in my life that I regret. The fact that you care for me and are so eager to see me and sleep with me means so much.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck. “I never thought I’d deserve someone like you,” the archangel admitted.

“If anyone doesn’t deserve this it’s me,” Sam replied. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then rolled over so he was facing Gabriel. “So you don’t think I’m a disgusting slut?”

“Not at all. Just an amazing human who enjoys getting his ass pounded and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

Sam leaned forward slightly and captured Gabriel’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Sorry for freaking out. Kinda ruined the mood.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, kiddo. I’m sorry for saying something that triggered you like that.” He gently pushed Sam onto his back and then moved down so that he was between the hunter’s legs. “I think I know just how to make it up to you, though.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked with a smile. “What’s that?” 

The archangel smirked and winked at his human before giving the man the best blowjob of his life. Afterwards the two cleaned each other off in Gabriel’s massive tub before snuggling up and watching a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
